


the rich and powerful

by sentichefuoripiove



Series: mismatched quotes series [3]
Category: The Good Fight (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Post S4 Finale, i mean the finale we got that wasn't supposed to be ofc, mismatched quotes prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentichefuoripiove/pseuds/sentichefuoripiove
Summary: They stare at each other for a long, silent moment. The neon sign outside lights up and the room gets flooded with red, almost as a reminder that things couldn’t get more surreal even if she willed them to.“What are we going to do?”After the meeting in the finale, Diane and Liz struggle for a plan.
Relationships: Diane Lockhart & Liz Reddick
Series: mismatched quotes series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796974
Kudos: 6





	the rich and powerful

**Author's Note:**

> nikkaphon asked: _Diane & Liz or Diane/Liz and "They have all the money, they have all the power" (from Leverage)_

“What are we going to do?”

Liz lets herself fall onto one of the armchairs in Adrian’s office, kicking her shoes off and burying her face in her hands. From behind her fingers, she looks at Diane pacing the room from behind the desk. 

“I’m a fucking idiot” Diane mutters under her breath. She stops, and from Liz’s perspective it looks like the wings of that weird gargoyle thing outside the building are stretching out from her shoulders, like in a cheap rip-off of a fantasy movie.

_Where did that statue come from, anyway?_

“You are not” Liz sighs, and she’s aware it comes out more chastising than reassuring, but she feels like the time for politeness belongs to a past life, something she can’t quite afford anymore. “This is not your fault. They have all the money, they have all the power, and we just got fucked. That’s the way it is.”

They stare at each other for a long, silent moment. The neon sign outside lights up and the room gets flooded with red, almost as a reminder that things couldn’t get more surreal even if she willed them to.

“What are we going to do?”

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, i finally managed to write a perfect double drabble, yay me! i hope this is what you were looking for, i know it doesn't say much but i was trying more for a *feeling* than actual plot lol.
> 
> this is part of the mismatched quotes series i came up with on tumblr (read more about it [here](https://sentichefuoripiove.tumblr.com/post/621202280673345536/send-me-mismatched-quotes-as-prompts). requests are always welcome and you can hit up my [tumblr](https://sentichefuoripiove.tumblr.com) any time!
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
